


Better Than He Knew

by Just_Tatty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Tatty/pseuds/Just_Tatty
Summary: Ron finds out just how his brothers feel.





	Better Than He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, So this plot bunny hasn't left me alone since I read it on tumblr, so Thanks to tinylilemrys For the orginally post and thanks to all the others who posted. I hope everyone enjoys this and I might end up writing a longer version.

Eighteen months ago The Final Battle had ended the war, and while what remained of the Order had hunted the few escaping Deatheaters, Molly Weasley had insisted that Ron return to Hogwarts to finish his N.E.W.T year and he found no reason to argue, Harry and Hermione were returning too. Five months ago , they had graduated, and he had asked Hermione to marry him. And she had said yes! Three months ago, Kingsley Shacklebolt had told him that the Granger’s had been found and were being returned to England. And today, today was THE day, Hermione Granger would become Hermione Granger-Weasley, she had wanted to keep her maiden name, and so they had compromised and decided they would be Granger-Weasley.

 

Ron straightened his robes, and looked in the mirror. He could honestly say that he felt far more worthy since his stag-do last night. He laughed softly to himself, how stranger was he? A single night out(or rather in, since they had just had drinks at Shell Cottage) with his brothers and Harry, and he finally felt like he was his own person and not just  _ another  _ Weasley. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The evening had started at 5pm when George had appear in the flat that Ron and Hermione shared, and apparated away with him without a single warning. The two youngest male redheads arrived on the beach just below Bills cottage, and Ron could see all his brothers, even Percy, standing there smiling at him. George led him up to the cottage where he saw his brothers had plenty of whiskey, and his mum had obviously supplied as much food as she could. There was even sobering and hangover potions in a box on the counter. 

The six men sat down and began eating, and George decided that they would all tell stories of ‘Ronnie-kins through the years!’

Once laughter had died down on the idea, Bill raised his glass of whiskey. ‘I remember mum and dad bringing you home, well, I remember them bring all of you home, except Charlie. You were this small, wiggly thing, bright red, and I don’t mean your hair! You were quiet and mum introduced you to us one at a time, and out of nowhere Perce goes’’It’s ugly, can we get a puppy instead?’’ Dad couldn’t stop laughing. Mum told him to stop and told Percy that no, we couldn’t get a puppy, and that he had to be nice and look after his baby brother, after all he would be a 4th year when Ron started Hogwarts so it was Percys job to make sure he was safe. Percy looked so disappointed then said ok, I’ll look after him.’

Everyone laughed thinking about how Mollys face must have been when Percy had said that, downing his drink Charlie smiled at his youngest brother.

‘When I was packing for Hogwarts I had a 3 year old Ron trying to hide in my trunk, he didn’t want me to leave him with ‘Booky’ or the twins. He even tried getting on the train with me, I think mum sent me a picture every week my first year. I think she might even still have some of them.’

Ron drank his drink, blushing at the retelling of his toddler self clinging to Charlie. 

‘Well, then my turn.’ Percy said, sipping his wine. ‘When I was 8, Charlie had been at Hogwarts for a while, 5-6 weeks, and I was now in charge of making sure that the twins and Ronald were safe. One afternoon, Ronald comes running into my room screaming like he is on fire. I managed to calm him down and apparently George and Fred had decided to play a trick on him. They had managed to convince him that he was invincible, and had, in fact, never existed at all. Somehow, they had managed to make it so Ronald had no reflection and then began ignoring him and saying how great it was to not be the youngest anymore, even if it meant having a younger sister. He was frantic. Of course, I calmed him down and once he had fallen asleep I told Mum that the twins had scared him again. She was furious, it had only been a short while since they had transfigured his bear into spiders.’

Ron noticed that there was significantly less laughed this time, but he was being to feel as though a stag-do wasn’t all that great, so far it was pointing out his issues. Though, they were all so long ago, maybe it didn’t matter.

‘My go!’ George rubbed his hands together, smiling somewhat manically. ‘Ah, what story to tell. So many, and yet so little time. Hmmmm….Oh I know! We’ve had a few from little Ronnie, now let’s have big Ronnie. So as you all know, Ron has been helping out at the shop, well, just the other day, he decided to eat in the back room, and obviously I hadn’t had a chance to fully clean the side off. I had been working on a new invention ‘Fuzzy Face’ which should make you look like a werewolf, all fur. But so far it’s been too strong, long locks, 5, 6 inches of hair, even with the tiny bit he managed to eat, Ron looked like a redheaded Bigfoot, and it lasted about 6-7 hours. Granger yelled at me because he shed all over the place.’

Everyone laughed, well, everyone except Ron, but no one noticed that he was on his 4th drink and stewing in his own humiliation. 

‘I have a few funny stories, after all Ron’s been my best mate since I was 11.’ Harry laughed, remembering all the times Ron made him laugh. ‘I’d say though that my favourite memory would be in our second year. We were trying to help prove that Hagrid wasn’t the Heir, and he told us to ‘Follow the spiders.’ and Ron goes ‘Why spiders? Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?'’ at the time, I found it funny. But then the next year, when Remus showed us the boggart, Ron woke up in the middle of the night and he yelled to me ‘’ Harry the spiders! they want me to tap dance. I don't want to tap dance!” I told him to tell them so and he just went back to sleep.’

Everyone was laughing, George was banging the table, Charlie was leaning onto Bill and Percy was leaning his head on the table. Ron felt so embarrassed. This was supposed to be a fun night for him! Instead, they were all taking the piss out of him! He could feel his anger rising and before he could stop it, he exploded.

‘Shut UP! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!’ Ron's voice echoed in the small kitchen, sounding even louder as the others had gone completely silent. ‘I know I’m just the ‘stupid, silly younger brother’ I know I’m just ‘Harry Potter’s sidekick. I know ok. You don’t need to remind me. Just stop. Please.’

Ron collapsed onto his chair and felt himself begin to cry, and all he could think was that he was just giving them more ammunition.

After a moment of silence, Bill began speaking.

‘Are you insane, little brother? I’m a bloody curse-breaker, I’ve been working for Gringotts for nearly a decade, and I still doubt I could break into any vault, let alone one of the most guarded, you definitely aren’t stupid.’

‘Exactly!’ Charlie stated. ’I’ve literally became a dragonologist because I heard about the banks dragon when I was 6 years old, you weren’t even born! I wrote to Scamander asking him to sort it out, make the dragon free. And he told me that because of the old, rich families, the dragon would likely never be free. I’ve worked at the sanctuary since I graduated, I’ve filled out hundreds of forms, thousands of petitions, trying to free that dragon. And YOU! You just broke in a rode it out! That’s amazing.’

Ron wiped his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his brothers didn’t think he was a loser.

‘Ronald, I wish I could care about approval as little as you.’ As he glared at percy the man's hand lifted. ‘No, hear me out. I, Everything I do, is to try and improve my station. I ignored everyone when you-know-who returned, I stopped speaking to the family. I’m lucky that you all accepted me back. You will, I have no doubt, surpass me. You already have the support of the new Minister, you’re about to marry a woman who is no doubt going to change the way our world is run. You are going to reach heights I can’t even dream of. You definitely aren’t a ‘silly, little brother’ anymore.’

George ran a thin hand over his face. ‘Fine. Ok. Emotions. Ron, look at the past year, you have helped me deal with...with losing Fred. I’m not back to the old me, I don’t know if I ever will be to be honest. But you, you helped me when I was at my lowest, you are an amazing brother.’ George wiped the few tears that had collected in his eyes. ‘Plus, you have no Idea how much Fred and I admired you, I mean there was barely a year that you didn’t do Something. 1st Year, you snuck out and played a giant game of chess, 2nd you LITERALLY stole dads car and flew it into the whomping willow! 3rd you found out your rat was a grown man, 5th year you broke out of school and fought actual Deatheaters and snuck into the department of mysteries! 6th year you started a secret army and in your seventh you were literally on the run. You are our little brother, but you are so much more.’

‘He’s right, Ron.’ Harry smiled at his best friend and brother. ‘You are so much more. Even if we argue at times. You have saved me and been with me through everything. You and Hermione are far more than my sidekicks and anyone who calls either of you that is not worth your time. You sacrificed yourself in our 1st year, you took a polyjuice and questioned Malfoy, you came with me into slytherins chamber, with a broken leg you stood between me and Sirius before we knew he was innocent, You tried helping in 4th year, even when we were arguing, and you’ve always been there when I’ve needed you. You are my best friend and my brother. You’re a bit of an idiot, but I love you.’

With that Harry pulled him in for a hug and suddenly Ron felt like he could do anything, be anything.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A single night, and Ron felt like a new man. He was still him, a chudley cannons fan, scared of spiders and hated corned beef. But now he was also the guy who did things his brother couldn’t and hadn’t. He was Ronald Bilius Weasley and he was marrying one of his best friends and he wasn’t worthless. 

Harry knocked and entered, smiling when he saw his best friend. ‘Looking good, You ready?’

Ron looked in the mirror one last time, and smiled.’Yeah, let’s go.’

 

Later on, if you asked Ron what was said, he couldn’t tell you. Once Hermione began walking down the aisle towards him, he was lost, she looked amazing. She was wearing an Ivory dress, and her hair was down, and she looked like everything he ever wanted. He knew he was lucky to find his happy person so young. 

Once the ceremony was done they ate a beautiful meal that Molly had arranged and Ron could barely focus on what he was eating, He had married the most amazing woman he had ever met, and he got to spend the rest of his life with her. 

They danced together, with one another's parents and with Harry. Yes, both of them had a lovely slow dance with him. 

And Ron knew that he was ready for whatever happened next. 


End file.
